A Story About You and Me
by MrsSwanCullen
Summary: A story about Edward and Bella. All human. Songs inspired. Read this, give it a chance and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Another one-shot after a very long time.

I know i haven't updated my stories in **ages. **I'm sorry, got no time. i've been so busy with everything but this one struck me.

It's inspired by a song. Quite old one, i guess. Can you guess? :D

* * *

Wedding March was playing in the background. People stood up from their seats and turned to the door.

The door opened up, revealing the bridesmaids in strapless golden dresses, holding a bouquet of white and pink roses each. The first one was Alice. She was smiling so wide that she was practically glowing. The second was Angela, her glasses were nowhere to be seen tonight, she wore contact-lenses instead. The last was Rosalie, and behind the dress she wore, you could see a small baby bump on her stomach.

But the groom was oblivious to all this. He was holding his breath, waiting for his very-soon-to-be bride to be in sight. He didn't know how her dress looked like. Her sister, Alice, was persisent for it to be surprise. But even so, he's sure she would be the most beautiful one in this room.

"Breath, Edward." Jasper nudged him from the side. He let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Just as he did so, her beautiful bride came out, clutching his dad for her dear life.

"Bella." Edward breathed, and he found himself smiling at her expression. Head looking down, she had a frown on her face, as she concentrated so hard.

And once again, he questioned himself, how this wonderful girl stayed with him even though he'd hurt her.

_Edward came home, a look of stressed on his face. He walked past Bella to his bedroom. It's Friday night, where they would hang out in Edward's apartment and had dinner and watched movie. But that Friday had also been the day when he's rejected from the hospital he had applied to. The one he had been very sure of. He could see his girlfriend was confused but he didn't care. He didn't want any companion today. So he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. Bella knocked a few times, but he just answered that he's tired. She didn't knock again, but he could hear that she's still in the kitchen. He fell asleep then. And when he woke up some time later, he saw on the table that she had prepared his dinner, in case he's hungry. That's what her note said._

_ He didn't do any better the next day, or the day after or the days after that. He just lost his confidence. His parents had so much faith in him, and so did Bella. And now he disappointed them. He didn't want to meet anyone. Not when his sister came to see him with her fiancée, Jasper. Not when his older brother, Emmett, came with his wife, Rosalie. And not even when Bella came._

_His parents called a few times, saying that he could make it the next time. He just said yes, for their sakes. But soon after the call ended, he would be all gloomy again. He said he needed times alone, and one by one, they gave him what he wanted. No calls, no visits. Except Bella, of course. She came every single day after work, since she had the copies of his apartment keys, even though he would be hiding in his room by then. She would make him dinner, left him note and went home after waiting in case he wanted to get out and talk, which he didn't. _

_This routine went on for weeks. One night, he got out from his room after it was silent outside. But it was not really silent after all. He could hear sobbing coming from somewhere in his living room. It's Bella's voice. He would recognize it anywhere. His mind became frantic. Had she hurt herself? He half ran to the living room, finding Bella sitting on his couch with her head on her knees. She looked up when he came, startled, with tears streaming down her face._

"_Edward?" Her voice was a whisper._

_In a few second, he's already on his knees, in front of Bella, looking for any sign of injury._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was full of concern._

_She let out a shaky breath and threw her arms around him. He stumbled a bit, shocked, but caught himself before both of them fall._

"_I am now." She said. For a while, Edward didn't understand. Then he drew back, looking at her right in her eyes._

"_You're crying, because of __**me**__?" He asked, a pang of pain stabbed his heart._

_ She didn't answer, instead, she hugged him again. "I've missed you."_

_ He was still for a moment, then he hugged her and buried his head on her neck. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong."_

_ Bella could feel her shirt was wet, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just sat there while Edward silently cried._

_ "I'm sorry for hurting you." He whispered. Bella shook her head. He drew back, once again looking at her eyes. "Don't say I'm not. I've been ignoring you, Bella." He winced. "For weeks."_

_ Bella shook her head again, "Edward. I .."_

_ "But," Edward cut. "Yet here you are. I've hurt you so much but you're still here. Forgive me, Bella, even though I know I don't deserve it."_

_ "Just promise me some things." She said and he nodded quickly._

_ "Talk to me, about everything." Again, he nodded. "And don't,__** ever**__, leave me alone again." She whispered._

_ "Never." He agreed. "I'm sorry for everything, Bella. And thank you." He said. "For keep holding on." _

She was so careful not to step on her own dress and tripped, or worse, bringing her father down with her. No, she's not going to embarrass herself, or her family, or her soon-to-be husband. At the thought of him, she looked up. And her brown eyes met his green ones. A smile broke through her face. All of sudden, she wasn't afraid of tripping. Her feet just led her to him, like always.

They reached the end of the aisle, and Bella's father put his daughter's hand on his son in law's hand.

"Take care of her. Love her." Charlie whispered.

"Always." It's always his answer and always would be.

He turned to his waiting bride, smiled crookedly at her, and turned themselves to the minister.

_"Don't worry, Edward. I know you'll do it this time." Bella said, squeezing his hand. "But even if you don't, I'm here."_

_ Edward looked up and smiled at her. She's right. If he's accepted, then it's good. If he's not, then he could always try again. After all, Bella _was _with her. And he wouldn't hide this time, and wouldn't ever again. All of sudden, he was at ease. "So are you saying that you believe I'll do it or not?"_

_ She laughed, the most beautiful sound to his ears. "Of course I have faith in you." She rolled her eyes and smiled._

_ And she's right. He did it this time._

When it's Edward's time to say the vow, he started with a smooth voice, full with love.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you Bella Swan to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

_"Alice! You know I hate surprises!" Bella protested when Alice started blindfolding her. In fact, she had protested since Alice came to her apartment with bags in her hands, opened up the bags and took out a gorgeous dark blue dress, make up kits, accessories, and even shoes._

_ "Oh, you'll love this one!" _

"_Alice Whitlock." Bella hissed, using her best friend's new name. But Alice didn't say anything as she drove. Once stopped, Bella felt Alice guiding her. And after a long long moment, finally, Alice let her opened her eyes and whispered. "Have fun!"_

_Bella stared at her surrounding, letting her eyes getting used to the dark. And then a dim light appeared at the centre of that place. She looked around once more. Apparently she's in a restaurant, but no one's there. But then, there's music coming from the piano at the end of the room. Someone's playing it, and by the shadow she could make up in the dark, she knew who it was. Someone she would know anywhere._

_She just stood there, not moving at all, staring at the figure. It's too dark, she didn't want to risk falling flat on her face. The music came to a stop, and then, the figure, Edward, came slowly to her. He stopped in front of her, with that breathtaking smile she always loved. But somehow, he seemed nervous._

_Bella threw her arms around him and breathing on his scent, her most favorite scent. His arms found their way around her slim waist and he bent down, burying his head on the crook of her neck._

_He pulled away some times later and then he suddenly got on one knee. Bella gasped, her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes already wet. In front of her was the most beautiful ring ever. It's simple, not too much, but beautiful. Edward knew her liking too well. She heard him cleared his throat silently._

"_Isabella Swan." He began, voice smooth as ever. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, apart from my family." He smiled "You're the one holding on to __**us**__ when I did nothing to stop it from falling apart." I could see from his face that he's remembering to those weeks he ignored me, us. "You have faith in me, much more than I do to myself. You're the one who make me who I am today. Without you I'm nothing. And I never plan to live without you." He took a deep breath. "Bella, will you let me have the honor, of becoming your husband?"_

_Bella stood there, eyes wide, tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't answer. Edward looked up nervously, his face fell. Did she finally realize that he didn't worth being with her? Did the realization strike her now?_

"_Edward, you knew my answer." She finally said. Did he think she would say no?_

_Edward nodded and started to get up._

"_Edward Cullen!" Bella said in a louder voice causing him to stop, startled. "Do you really think I would say no? Are you thinking of getting rid of me after all this time?" She asked in a teasing tone._

_Edward smiled wider, his face glowing. "Is that a yes?"_

"_It's a thousand times yes, Edward. It will always be yes."_

_He slid the ring on her finger and swept her off her feet. His lips quickly found its way to hers. The he rested his forehead against hers."Thank you, Bella."_

_Bella raised her eyebrow._

"_Thank you, for giving me the chance to love you for the rest of my life. For being the amazing woman you've always been."_

Bella's eyes lit up as Edward gazed at her. And she could feel her eyes getting watery as she said her own vow.

"I, Bella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I now announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

But without the words from the minister, Edward had already kissed his bride.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen. Always."

* * *

Reviews please? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the last chapter was inspired by Everything and More – Billy Gilman. Go listen if you haven't.

I still don't know how many chapters this will be, because really, the idea for these 2 chapters just came when i listened to the songs.

So, needless to say, this one is also based on a song, guess it and tell me in the review. It'll be pretty easy to guess this one. So.. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **I will never, never, never –no matter how much I want to- own Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own love for Edward and Bella, though.

* * *

Edward walked to where Bella was sitting on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was humming along with the song from the IPod.

He sat to her right. Bella smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder without opening her eyes. He peeked through his left eye and watched his wife. _Wife_. After all this years, his heart still did that excited flips every time he thought of her as his wife, Mrs Cullen. They sat like that for a while, until Claire de Lune played softly.

"Let's dance." He said and grabbed her hands. They're so small compared to his, yet they fitted perfectly. It's like they're made just for him. Over the years, he had held her hands so many times it's uncountable, yet he always felt the same way each time. That they're meant to be.

Seeing the smile on her husband's face, Bella raised one of her eyebrows. "What brings that smile on your face?" She asked as they swayed to the song, well, Edward did actually, since she's stepping on his feet and he's the one who moved them around.

His smile grew wider if it's possible. "It's nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just chuckled which made her huffed in annoyance, getting ready to leave.

He reached her waist and pulled her close to him. Staring down at her face, he saw the freckles on her cheeks that he had often joined silently in his mind. He kissed each of her eyes, her nose, her cheeks before he kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you, Bella." He whispered against her lips.

Her eyes softened as they gazed into his. "I love you too, Edward."

Their moment was interrupted by a cry from the other room.

"Oops, Renesmee is awake. I guess that's our cue to go." Bella said and grinned.

He laughed and followed his wife out of their room to their daughter's room beside.

Little Renesmee was crying so loud that her face was all red, but she soon quite down as her mother scooped her up and hugged her. "Sshh, Mommy's here, Ness."

The 6 months old baby's cries halted to sobs as her mother kissed her forehead. And all the while, Edward was watching them from the door with love that's very apparent in his eyes.

Renesmee's eyes flicked to her dad's, and she let out a small whimper, as if she's asking him to hold her. Bella passed their daughter to him and smiled affectionately as Edward kissed Renesmee's forehead like what she'd just done.

Edward watched Bella from the corner of his eyes, and he noticed the crinkles by her eyes each time she smiled. The crinkles that she had never loved but he did. Because he loved every little things about her.

* * *

"I look so fat in this dress." Bella said in an exasperated tone. She'd been trying the dress that Alice had just bought her.

Edward came from behind her and looked at her from the mirror.

She had always complained about her stomach or her thighs and he noticed how she had to squeeze herself a bit in her jeans now but she would always be beautiful to him. She's perfect in every way for him.

Edward had never understood why his wife never looked at herself clearly. She'd never understood that she had a beauty of her own, a natural beauty. Once, he asked this to her, she simply rolled her eyes and smiled then said, "Well, I sure feel beautiful when I'm with you. Because the way you look at me, the way you treat me make me feel that way."

"No you're not, love. You're not fat in the littlest bit." Edward said and kissed her cheek from behind. But Bella merely rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You sure know how to flatter women." She said.

"Woman." Edward corrected her. "It's always been only you and it will always be like that, at least until Renesmee is old enough to need flattering." He chuckled and he relished in the voice of his love's laughter.

She changed back into one of Edward's t-shirt and a short, then she pulled her husband's hand. "C'mon. Let's make tea."

And Edward smiled at the fact that she needed her cup of tea each night before she went to bed.

And he thought that maybe, maybe that's the reason of her sleep-talking every night, the sleep-talking that he loved so much, although she'd always been embarrassed about it. Her talks had not always made sense to him, though often she would mention his name or their daughter's name. But not matter how non-sense her talks might be, he would always keep those conversations as his own secrets.

Each night, he would hold her as they lied down on bed. And he would wait until she's deep in her sleep. And then she would talk in her sleep.

The first time he had heard her, was when they're still dating. She had fallen asleep while they're watching movie in his place.

"Edward." She had said, and he had turned his head to answer when he saw that her eyes were closed and her breaths were even. "I love you, Edward."

That's the first time he heard those words from her lips, though he had said those words to her first a week ago and she hadn't said it back. His wide grin was plastered for a whole day after that. And ever since, he had been waiting for the time Bella would talk in her sleep again.

Edward was brought back to the present when he heard his wife sighed and snuggled closer to him. He waited and smiled. He knew the talks would come anytime soon and she didn't disappoint him.

"Edward. I love you, Edward." She said with a smile. Her face so peaceful.

"I love you too, my angel." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A review worth a kiss from Edward Cullen!

Now, who wouldn't want that? Certainly not me!


End file.
